So Nice To Be With Goo
by Red Witch
Summary: Zim, Dib, Gaz and Gir are stuck in the house thanks to the giant ball of goo covering the planet. What madness will happen next?


**There's goo all over the disclaimer saying that I don't own Invader Zim characters. Just a mad sequel to Stuck on Goo. MADNESS! **

**So Nice To Be With Goo**

"Yeah Dad we're okay," Gaz told her father over the video phone. "We're inside the house. And we've got a lot of microwave pizza and some video games."

"Good. I want you and your brother safe from this weird freakish gum shower," Membrane told his daughter. "It baffles me! It baffles all of **science!"**

"Yeah it's a mystery to us too," Gaz lied, not even thinking of telling her father the part she played in the latest disaster that had befallen the Earth.

Of course the fact he wouldn't have believed her anyway even if she did tell him the truth didn't encourage her to do so. She learned early in life the less information her father had on what she did the better.

"COME BACK HERE GIR!" Zim was heard screaming. "TAKE YOUR DISASSEMBLING LIKE AN INVADER!"

"Oh yeah, Dib's weird friend Zim and his dumb dog are here too," Gaz added.

"Well obviously they can't go out in this terrible, terrible gum shower! They'd never survive!" Membrane said. "Just stay out of my lab and everything will be fine. Oh and don't touch the meatloaf in the back of the fridge. For the love of God, Gaz! Don't **touch** the meatloaf! It's gone **bad!**"

"Fine, I'll throw it out," Gaz let out an annoyed sigh.

"No! I need it! I need it for **science!**" Membrane shouted.

"Dad, did you forget the 'No Science Stuff in the Fridge' Rule?" Gaz snarled. "Remember, you made it after that incident with those mutated germ samples?"

"Now Gaz you and your brother survived and what little skin you did lose to that flesh eating virus grew back," Membrane said. "Thanks to that special new scientific anti-flesh eating cream I made! Your two weeks in the intensive care unit resulted in two years worth of valuable research for science!"

"Two weeks stuck in the same room in the same bed with **Dib** was one of the most **painful** and **excruciating** experiences of my life!" Gaz snarled. "And I'm not going through that again! The meatloaf goes!"

"NO! GAZ! PLEEEAASEE!" Membrane wailed. "I'll pay you ten dollars…"

"Make it a hundred."

"Fifty."

"Deal," Gaz said. "But don't hold me responsible if some idiot eats it!"

"Deal," Membrane nodded. "I'll call back in a few days. Membrane out." He hung up the phone.

Gaz winced as she heard something break in the back room. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?" She stormed into the next room.

"It's Gir's fault!" Zim yelled as he waved around a blaster. "He won't let us blow him up!"

"I didn't do it!" Gir pointed to the hole in the wall. He was still in his dog costume.

"Don't worry. If my Dad asks we'll say one of his science experiments got out again," Dib said. He had a baseball bat in his hand.

"All right you three. SIT DOWN!" Gaz ordered. "Now as you all know from our little…field trip. This planet is now covered in sticky pink goo."

"HA MY BRILLIANT PLAN WORKED BETTER THAN I PLANNED!" Zim cackled. "I AM A GENIUS!"

"So you **planned** to be trapped with Dib and me in our house, **Genius**?" Gaz asked sarcastically. "As I was saying, the whole world is panicking. But we have the unsticking solvent that can remove the goo."

"So what? Aren't we gonna tell Dad we have the solvent?" Dib blinked. "I mean the world needs to know…"

"Oh we are going to give them the solvent. But not until we miss a few days of skool," Gaz smirked. "And after a few days of panic…We're going to call Dad and tell him that the three of us created a solvent to save the world. No wait…First we call the patent office so we'll be sure to get the cash!"

"Okay I'm with you on the whole missing skool angle but not on the exploiting the whole situation for cash," Dib frowned.

"The skool is a horrible place that Zim wishes to avoid, but Zim is **against** saving this stink hole of a planet!" Zim snarled.

"Think about it," Gaz said. "With the money we make Zim you can buy half of the Earth and legally conquer it. And Dib you can buy a whole bunch of weapons and stuff to take on Zim. And maybe some corporations or something to fight with him. That way you **both** get what you want."

"Hmmmm," Both Zim and Dib thought.

"And I get what **I **want which is legal emancipation and the chance to move out of this dump into my own mansion away from all of you!" Gaz said.

"Well I guess it's okay if we're going to give them the solvent anyway," Dib said. "And if I have enough money I can get my own army to fight Zim!"

"And I can conquer this planet by buying up large amounts of property!" Zim said. "Technically there is a mention of that in the Invader Code so I am following protocol."

"Not if I buy those properties first Zim!" Dib growled.

"Dream on, Dib! I **Zim** shall…" Zim began.

"Oh no! No! No! **No!"** Gaz grabbed the both of them by the shirts. "Listen up you two! For the next couple of days we are stuck with each other. That means I have to put up with you idiots. So I want the next few days to be as pleasant as possible. You will obey the following rules: Rule Number One: Don't bug me! Rule Number Two: No taking over the Earth or fighting for the Earth! Rule Number Three: No destroying each other or the house! Three very simple rules! Rules even **you morons** can follow! **Got** it?"

"Got it…" Dib gulped.

"Yes…Zim will follow your rules," Zim was a bit nervous. "No one ever said that an invader didn't have any manners."

"Now I am going to my room and play my game slave. Don't bug me and call me when it's dinnertime. Oh and don't eat the meatloaf in the back of the fridge. It's one of Dad's stupid experiments." She stormed off to her room.

"I thought we had a rule about that?" Dib scratched his head.

"Well Dib, it seems that we are at a draw," Zim folded his arms. "I can not destroy your filthy planet but you can't stop me from…Not destroying your filthy planet."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with you being in my house for a few days either Zim," Dib glared. "But I am willing to put up with you for now in order to well…**not** put up with you later!"

"Then we are agreed. A truce. Even though we can never really call a truce because Invaders **never** call a truce," Zim growled.

"Really? What a coincidence because real paranormal agents **never** call truces either," Dib glared at his rival.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I see."

"Yes you do."

"So," Zim thought. "We have to find a way to continue our battle without **actually** battling. Hmmm…"

"It is a difficult question…But not impossible," Dib thought.

"Yes, not impossible. We must battle without actually battling. How do we do that?" Zim thought.

"Ooh! Bunnies!" Gir was happily playing a video game in the living room. "I love shooting plungers at bunnies!"

"Gir be quiet! Dib and I are trying to find a way to fight each other without causing destruction and breaking the rules!" Zim snapped.

"Yeah Gir why don't you…?" Dib did a double take. "Hey wait a second…"

"Huh?" Zim blinked. Dib pointed to the game. "Ah. I see…"

Twenty minutes later….

"DIE PLUNGER BUNNIES DIE!" Zim screamed as they played the video game. "NO! NO! NO! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"

"HA! HA! HA! YES! WATCH AND SEE ZIM HOW A SUPERIOR HUMAN CAN BEAT AN EVIL ALIEN AND KILL EVERY PLUNGER BUNNY IN SIGHT!" Dib cackled madly as he killed evil bunnies left and right.

"NO! NO! DIE BUNNIES! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Zim screamed.

"Ha! Some invader **you** are! I guess Irkens aren't as skilled as humans when it comes to video games!" Dib cackled.

"You lie! That is a lie! Irkens are **superior** at everything! Including video games!" Zim snarled. "WHERE DID THAT GIANT RABBIT COME FROM? NOOOOOOOOO!"

"YES! I GET CLEVELAND! CLEVELAND IS SAVED!" Dib did a little dance.

"What are you idiots **doing?**" Gaz snapped.

"Uh nothing we're just playing a game," Dib said innocently. "A simple little video game. **Right** Zim?"

"Uh yes! Just being normal," Zim whistled innocently. "Not playing for anything else but amusement. Certainly not **Cleveland** which the Dib Monkey can **have** because Zim doesn't **want** it anyway!"

"O-kay…I'm going to pretend you're telling the truth," Gaz rubbed her nose in anticipation of a huge headache coming on. "Wait a second. Where's Gir?"

"I don't know," Zim said.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your dumb robot!" Gaz snapped.

"Isn't he with you?" Dib asked Gaz.

"Of course not! What makes you say that?" Gaz asked.

"I think I heard him say something about giving you a hug or something," Dib waved. "I figured if he tried it you'd dismantle him or something and save us the trouble of beating him up with all he put us through today."

"Yes! Go beat up Gir, Gaz!" Zim waved. "With the power I soon will possess I can buy a **hundred** SIR Units! Ones that **won't** eat my cupcakes! Come Dib! The battle for Cleveland is over! We now fight for…Portland!"

"Which one?" Dib asked. "Portland Oregon or Portland Maine?"

"There's more than **one?**" Zim blinked.

"It's going to be a **long** couple of days…" Gaz groaned as she went to search for Gir. "Gir? Gir where are you? You'd better not be touching my stuff!"

She found Gir in the hallway covered in toilet paper rolling around on the floor happily. "Oh for crying out loud…" Gaz grumbled.

"Wheeeeeee!" Gir rolled around.

"Okay you! If you want to play do it in **Dib's room**!" She grabbed the robot, toilet paper and all and shoved him in there. "And don't come out!"

"Okay!" Gir said cheerfully. Crashing could be heard inside.

"ZIM IS BEING CHEATED! THE DIB IS CHEATING ZIM!" Zim was heard screaming.

"I AM NOT! YOU LOST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT THAT RABBITS EAT CARROTS! OF COURSE THEY'D GET A POWER UP IF YOU THROW CARROTS AT THEM!" Dib yelled back.

"LIES! THE DIB LIES AND CHEATS!"

"NO THE ZIM IS **STUPID** AND LIES!"

"I don't know what's worse…" Gaz snarled as she stormed into her room to get away from it all. "That stupid robot or the fact that the stupid robot is **smarter** than Zim and my brother!"

Meanwhile Zim had stormed into the kitchen. "Stupid cheating Dib! Tries to outsmart Zim! Ooooh! I'm Dib with a big head and a big mouth and I can do stuff! Dib is not superior! Curse the Dib and curse the Gaz for forcing Zim to go along with the stupid rules and not beat up the Dib with my superior brain! A brain that DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH DIB ANY MORE BECAUSE HE CHEATS! CHEATER!"

Zim paced back and forth. "I am not just going to take this lying down! Am I not an invader? Am I not the pride of Irk? There has to be a way to twart Dib and his stupid little sister without breaking the rules! There must be! Zim will think of a way!"

Then Zim thought of it. "There is a way! There is a plan! I can…REARRANGE HIS SHELVES! MUAH HA HA HA!" Zim went to work. "Take **that** Dib!"

Meanwhile in Dib's room Gir was dancing around with Dib's curtains. "WHEEEEE!" He whirled them around like a cape and danced on his bed. "I'm dancing! I'm dancing!"

"Stupid cheating Zim! Can't deal with the fact that I'm…Hey! What are you doing in my room?" Dib snapped as he walked in. "Are you stealing my information and stuff?"

"Huh?" Gir turned around.

"You are aren't you? You snuck in to steal…My curtains," Dib did a double take. "Okay…"

"Whee! Parachute!" Gir jumped up and down on the bed trying to use the curtains as a parachute.

"Zim is not that good a programmer is he?" Dib blinked. "Gir what are you doing?"

"I like you Dib!" Gir said cheerfully as he stopped bouncing and pounced on Dib. "Somebody needs a hug!"

"But you're Zim's robot. Aren't you like evil and stuff?" Dib asked.

"I dunno," Gir shrugged. "I like squirrels. Are squirrels evil?"

"I guess being a robot you don't really have a choice in what you do huh?" Dib sat on the bed.

"I do what my master tells me to," Gir said. "Oh wait, no I don't."

"I guess it never occurred to me that robots aren't really evil or good. They're just whatever their master programmed them to be," Dib said. Gir blinked at him. "Now that I think about it, you hardly ever fight against me except when ordered to. It's Zim that's the real problem."

"Yeah he needs a vacation or something. Get funky!" Gir chirped. He took a cupcake out of the storage compartment in his head. "Cupcake?"

"Thank you," Dib smiled. He took the cupcake.

Meanwhile….

"And I'll put the cereal here! And this can of something **here!**" Zim cackled as he rearranged the cupboards. He used his PAK legs to hang on to the cabinets. "And this other can of something else down here where no one can find it! And I'll put this box way over **here! Yes! **This will confuse and astound my enemies! I am a genius!"

"You're **something** all right but not a genius," Gaz had noticed this as she stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"AAHHH!" Zim fell off and onto the floor. He hopped back up and laughed pointing at her. "Aha! Too late Little Gaz! I, Zim have thwarted you! HA!"

"Thwarted me?" Gaz raised an eyebrow. "By rearranging our shelves?"

"YES!" Zim cackled and now I will…PUT THIS CAN IN THE FREEZER!" He took out a can and laughed. "HA HA HA HA!"

Gaz looked at him. "Zim could you explain to me exactly **why** my brother thinks you're going to take over the planet?"

"You can not stop me Gaz! I am putting this in the freezer!" Zim skittered over to the fridge using his PAK legs. "HA HA HA HA!"

"Maybe I should have thought this plan out a bit more?" Gaz sighed. "Like throwing you, my brother and your stupid robot out in the gum rain and leave you out there for a few days so I can get some peace and quiet!"

"With all your food stuff arranged in places you do not normally find them in, Zim shall…" Zim opened the refrigerator. Suddenly a strange meat like arm grabbed him by the neck and started to throttle him. "AAAKKKK!"

"Now why am I **not** surprised something like **this **has happened?" Gaz sighed.

Back in Dib's room…

"And another thing, I don't understand why my Dad never has any time for me," Dib had his head on Gir's lap. Gir was happily stroking Dib's head. "I mean if you have a kid shouldn't you at least make an effort to spend some time together right?"

"Hmmm, how does that make you feel?" Gir asked.

"It makes me feel sad. And lonely. I guess that's why I fill up my days with my research and fighting Zim and stuff. Maybe if I can prove how important I am, maybe my Dad will respect me and want to spend time with me?" Dib sighed.

"You have such a soft head," Gir stroked Dib's head. "And so big too! Nice Dib!"

"You know Gir no one has ever listened to me before without laughing," Dib said.

"Oh sorry. HA! HA! HA!" Gir cackled.

"No, no…That's a good thing! You can stop laughing now…" Dib said.

"Okay. I like your room!" Gir chirped as he patted Dib's head. "Your head can fit in it!"

"That's another thing I don't understand. Why is everyone so obsessed with the size of my **head**?" Dib sat up. "It can't be **that** big! I mean I know it's slightly larger than most people's but still…"

Dib looked in a mirror. Gir looked in the mirror next to him. "Hey! There we are! Hi Dib!" Gir waved. He then hid behind Dib's head. "I'm hiding!"

"Wait a minute, that doesn't prove anything! You just happen to be a very small robot," Dib protested. "A small robot that can hide behind my head…"

"I see you!" Gir poked his head from on top of Dib's. "There you are!"

"A head that for some reason can't fit into even a triple extra large size hat…" Dib frowned. "Now that I really look at it, it really is kind of…Big."

"I like your big head!" Gir was waving his arms. "It's so **big!** It's so big! It's so big!" He hugged Dib's head. "It's so nice and big!"

"You're right Gir! My head is what makes me unique! It gives the added twist of Dib that is Dib!" Dib said proudly.

"YAY!" Gir cheered.

"Well look at this," Gaz walked into Dib's room. "The room is actually mostly intact. I was expecting more destruction with Gir in here."

"Actually he's not so bad," Dib admitted. "Gir is a really good listener."

"Too bad Zim isn't," Gaz sighed. "Apparently Dad's meatloaf is worse than we thought."

"Uh oh…" Dib winced. "Should I get the flame thrower from Dad's room?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Zim was heard screaming.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," Gaz sighed.

"AAAAHH! IT BURNS! THE MEATY ARM FLESH THING BURNS!" Zim screamed. "OH THE PAIN! THE PAIN! THE MEATY PAIN!"

"I'm on it," Dib went. "Come on Gir."

"YAY! FIRE!" Gir followed him out happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ZIM! THIS IS VERY PAINFUL!"

"Dib explain to me again **why **you think Zim is capable of taking over the planet?" Gaz shouted as she left the room. "Because seriously I can't figure that out!"

"AAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH!" Zim shot at the arm holding him with his laser but it was doing very little damage. Well to the meatloaf monster anyway. Somehow the blasts were reflecting off of the meatloaf and zapping everything else in the kitchen.

The meatloaf monster poked a huge meaty head with huge meaty fangs out. "MUAH HA HA HA!"

"AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Zim fired away then when that didn't work he repeatedly hit the monster with his blaster.

"Dad must have put more genetic mutagens in the meatloaf again," Gaz sighed. "I thought he learned his lesson the last time that roasted chicken ate our neighbors."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zim screamed as he fought for his life.

"Dib! Hurry up with the flame thrower!" Gaz shouted as she watched the scene from the doorway.

"Got it!" Dib ran in with Gir. He turned on the flame thrower and attacked. "CHARGE!"

"RARRRRRR!" The monster screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dib screamed as he dodged hunks of thrown meat and set the arm on fire.

"AAAAAHHH!" Zim screamed as some of the fire singed his body as well as came in contact with his laser gun.

And you know what happens when fire comes in contact with a laser gun?

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

That's what happens.

"I am not cleaning this up!" Dib yelled at the charred meat all around them.

Gir saw a charred meat patty on the wall, one of many from the exploding monster and ate it. "Needs ketchup!"

"I can't leave either of you two idiots alone for a second can I?" Gaz shouted.

"What did **I **do? You **told** me to use the flame thrower!" Dib shouted. "Not my fault Zim was in the way!"

"You did that on purpose!" Zim shouted.

"Did not!" Dib shouted.

"Did so Dib!" Zim shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did…"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S IT!" Gaz grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them to the door. "YOU ARE BOTH GOING OUTSIDE IN THE GOO AND…"

She stood there in shock as she opened the door. "The goo…It's gone!"

"And it's raining," Dib took advantage of Gaz's shock to free himself. Indeed there was no more goo but it was raining hard outside.

"What happened?" Gaz was stunned as she looked around. "I don't see any goo anywhere?"

"It must have washed away in the rain," Zim realized.

"Wait…Goo washes off with **water?**" Dib yelled.

"Oh yeah. I guess it does," Zim blinked. He looked at the solvent applicator he took from his pocket. "Oh it says right here on the label. Ingredients: Water. Water and more water."

"So basically what you are telling me is that we could have avoided all of **this** if we just used the sink and washed off the goo in the **first place?"** Gaz's eye twitched.

"Uh…I guess so," Zim scratched his head.

"And we spent a whole day together for **no reason** at all?" Gaz yelled.

"Uh…" It was beginning to dawn on Zim that he was in very real danger.

"You wrecked my house for no reason?" Gaz yelled. "And on top of it all I'm not getting any money for it? YOU IDIOT!"

"I told you so," Dib growled at his sister. "I **told **you Zim was a menace."

"You are never going to let me forget this are you?" Gaz asked her brother.

"Do you **blame **me? I mean wouldn't you if you were **me?**" Dib shouted.

"Yeah. I get it now," Gaz growled. "I see it. It took me a while but I figured it out."

"Finally!" Dib said. "I **told** you Zim was the bigger threat but you didn't listen…"

"Fine. I'll spare your life for now Dib so we can both beat up **Zim!"** Gaz shouted.

"Uh oh…" Zim gulped. Soon he was running around the living room for his life as Gaz and Dib were chasing him. "GIR! HELP ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" Gir picked up a familiar gun.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Not again…" Gaz snarled as she, her brother and Zim were soon stuck on the wall. Gir had shot them with a goo gun.

"Gir! Get the water and help us here!" Zim ordered.

"Okay!" Gir said. Then he jumped up onto Zim's head and got himself stuck.

"That is not helping Gir…" Zim snarled. "Now we're all stuck! Again! And I can't get to the solvent!"

"We won't be able to do anything until Dad gets home unless…" Dib began to spit on his arm. "I think I can unstuck us all if I spit on the goo. Of course my mouth is a little dry. This could take a while."

"I hate you all so much…" Gaz snarled.


End file.
